


I hate you but we're destined for each other!?

by LetshangoncloudsX



Series: Soulmate au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetshangoncloudsX/pseuds/LetshangoncloudsX
Summary: When you turn 15, you get a name somewhere on your body, a name that is suppose to be the other half of your soul. But what if that person you were destined to be with was the person you hated the most?-Basically oikage soulmate au-





	1. Kageyama

Kageyama has never been the one to get excited about soulmates. He didn’t care what he was presented, He just didn’t want a soulmate or anyone in general. He didn’t want an omega soul-mate if he presented as an alpha, he didn’t want that responsibility of taking care of someone or being possessive every time someone hit on an omega, like how he’s seen with his parents. And he sure as hell didn’t want an alpha soul-mate if he presented as an omega. He didn’t want to be held down by some cocky alpha or be forced to submit. He just wants to play volleyball and just be by himself. 

And his ideas never changed until he hit middle school when he met Oikawa Tooru, A handsome brunette Alpha. Kageyama liked the way he was determined to be the best. He liked the way he was able to make everyone around him like him. Kageyama wouldn’t mind having him as a soul-mate. That is until he had tried to hit him. After that he was dead set on his earlier beliefs. It got worse when he presented as an omega. Alphas alike flirted with him and took his glares and foul mouth threats as a challenge. His parents made him get self defense lessons when he came home with a black eye from an alpha he bit when he got too handsy.

Now that his 15th birthday was tomorrow, he dreaded the name that would be etched on to his tan skin. If only he could reject his soul-mate but there was no use. The universe always finds a way to bring two together. Always. 

“Oi Bakeyama what’s with that look.’’ He heard Hinata say. He looked at the older boy and glared even harder. Hinata squeaked and put his fists up .”W-what, do you want to go?’’

Why couldn’t Hinata be his soulmate? If he was his then he wouldn’t mind so much. But no he was soulmates with the omega setter from Nekoma. Coach Ukai shouted at them to return to the match between the upperclassmen. But with Kageyama’s mind somewhere else they lost, which got Hinata all fired up.

When practice was over and everyone was changing, Kageyama stood in front of his locker in deep thought.

“Kageyama-kun? Is everything ok?’’ A gentle voice quietly asked. He looked up to see Suga looking worriedly at him.

Kageyama just shrugged.”It’s nothing, I got to get home, I'll see you guys on Monday.’’

Closing his locker he walked past everyone and down the stairs. He didn’t get far as he was tackled by an orange blob.

“Oi Kageyama -kun did you forget we’re all going out that noodle place for your birthday?’’

Kageyama just sighed “Hinata, I don’t think I-’’

Hinata cut him off “No backing out Kageyama-kun and it’s just for a few hours, two a the most and it’s a Friday so no school tomorrow.’’

Knowing he would lose this conversation he agreed and the duo waited patiently for the rest of the team to come down. When everyone arrived to the gates, the team walked a few miles to a nicely lit place. Kageyama’s stomach growled in hunger and he felt a little happier. Spending time with his pack and getting food, it sounded like a nice time, even with Tsukishima’s salty remarks about his soul-mate and wondering what type his alpha would be. Tsukishima was lucky he and his soul-mate Yamaguchi were both Beta’s. Beta’s usually tend to be soul-mates with other betas. Occasionally, beta’s with pair up with an omega or alpha but that’s a rare occasion since omegas and alphas tend to have a better chance at producing children than an omega-beta or alpha-beta couple would. Though if Kageyama thought about that he rather have a beta if anything. They were nicer than alphas.

When they got to the restaurant, Kageyama smelled a few familiar scents. Looking up he saw white and teal uniforms. Kageyama’s mood soured. Luckliy Kunimi and Kindaichi were too busy in a heated debate with the second year setter and libero.

“Ah Karasuno, what are you guys doing here?’’ Iwazumi said, which caught the attention of everyone. Kunimi and Kindaichi stared at him and he was ready to bolt. Suga must have felt that as he moved forward to clamped a hand on kageyama’s shoulder to keep him from running.

“Oh we’re just celebrating Kageyama’s birthday.’’

Iwazumi blinked in surprise before smiling at Kageyama. “That’s right, Happy birthday!’’

Kageyama nodded as the door opened and a brunette walked out. “Ugh, Iwa-chan the waits about a half hour since someone reserv- Oh hello Refreshing-kun, Shrimpy-chan, Tobio-chan. What a coincidence meeting you here.’’

Suga nodded “Oh yea we were just here to celebrate Kageyama-kun’s birthday.’’

That had the brunette freeze slightly. ‘’Oh, I see. Well good luck getting in here, It’s super busy.’’

Suga laughed “I figured since it’s a Friday, that’s why I made reservations. Why don’t you join us?’’

Kageyama gave Suga a look as did half the team but Suga just smiled brightly. Kageyama just sighed silently. Suga was like the mother of all things, there’s something about him that people don’t want to disappoint.

It took a few minutes but after a slap on the head by Iwazumi, The captain of AobaJosai agreed and with a few minutes of convincing and a slip of a few dollar bills to the owner, both teams were seated, all tightly seated and intermingled. Kageyama of course was seated with his old junior high team. That traitor Hinata bailed on him to sit with Tanaka and Noya who were making bets with the blonde with black stripes in his hair. 

“So Kageyama, how are you liking Karasuno?’’ Kunimi said from next to him. Kunimi and Kindaichi seated across from him. He wanted to cry. Stupid biology. At least Oikawa was stuck with Daichi and Asahi and the other third years.

Kageyama shrugged.’’ It’s nice, I like it there. Everyone’s….Interesting?’’

Kageyama looked back to Hinata’s table just as water spurted from Noya’s nose as he laughed at something blondie had said. Kageyama’s nose scrunched in disgust before turning back. “And they’re disgusting, well those three are. Everyone else is fine, except Tsukishima, he’s an ass.’’

Kindaichi snorted lightly. “Takes one to know one.’’

Kunimi kicked his shin. Kageyama nodded sadly “Right, sorry about that. If you’ll excuse me a second.’’ Kageyama got up and went over to Suga who was having what seemed a nice chat with the second year setter. He leaned and whispered in his ears.

“Can I go home?’’ Suga smacked him, Kageyama rubbed his shoulder and leaned back in again. “Fine how do I make things less awkward?’’

“Just talk to them.’’

And he did. He apologized and had voiced his regrets and how he wanted to make things right. The others had somewhat accepted his apology and were willing to make things up, which lifted the weight off of the Blue eyed omega. Everyone ordered their food and when the food had arrived everyone dug in and continued of the merry conversations. Kageyama, even though he won’t admit it, enjoyed it the most. But alas, good things always come to an end as the owner kicked them all out since it was close to closing time. 

As everyone said their goodbyes. Kindaichi, Kunimi and Kageyama switched numbers and promised to find the time to talk out everything. Iwazumi ruffled his hair and wished him a happy birthday. Oikawa came over and nervously wished him a happy birthday, which confused Kageyama since the alpha was usually loud and cheery.

When the groups dispersed, Hinata and him walked towards Kageyama’s house.

“Did you have a good time?’’ Hinata asked before looking at him in horror. ‘’Now that you’re friends with them again, you’re not going to ditch us to go to their school are you?’’

Kageyama slapped Hinata on the back of the head. “Of course not, Dumbass. Even though we kind of, sort of , maybe made up, it won’t ever be the same. We have too much tension and bad history to work as a functioning team. Plus you guys are my pack’’

“Aw YamaYama-kun cares about us.’’ Hinata snorted into his hand then screeched as Kageyama pushed him off his bike. Kageyama took out his phone to check the time as Hinata tried to get back up. 10:26 p.m. Holy shit, they were out for awhile. 

“You head home, I can walk the rest of the way.’’ Kageyama said. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Once the omega got home, he walked into the living room and called out for his parents before remembering that they left yesterday to celebrate their honeymoon. And that they wouldn’t be back until Monday. Kageyama didn’t mind. They always celebrated his birthday early and since his parents never spend time with each other he had to practically blackmail his parents into taking a vacation together.

Kageyama went up to his room and got dressed for bed. When he finished he sat on his bed before going through his messages. Family wishing him a happy birthday and a few classmates from school. One message got his attention. 

To:Kageyama Tobio  
From:Oikawa Tooru

Please don’t hate me.

To: Oikawa Tooru  
From: Kageyama Tobio

Why Would I Hate You?

To:Kageyama Tobio  
From:Oikawa Tooru

You’ll Find out soon.

And that was that. Kageyama tried to ask more questions but Oikawa ignored him. Shrugging he crawled underneath the blanket and closed his eyes and dozed off.

-Next Morning-

Kageyama woke up to the shrilling sound of his phone ringing. Sitting up and grabbing his phone, he saw that it was his parents. Smiling he answered.

“Happy birthday Tobio,’’ He heard his parents shout. He laughed lightly and said thank you before asking them about their vacation. As his mom described the city he started scratching his right hip when he felt a bumpy sensation, Kind of like his dad’s tattoos. Looking down, everything froze and the sound of his mother’s chattering faded out. He got a name. And suddenly everything made sense but at the same time didn’t. From the text to the incident back in middle school.

There in neat cursive was the name he least expected.

Oikawa Tooru.

He was going to fucking murder him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter :Oikawa


	2. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, school and work is killing a sister but thought the power of my best friends threats I have updated haha, please enjoy.

Oikawa didn’t mean to keep it a secret. He just didn’t know how to tell his uselessly adorable kouhai/rival that they were destined to be together.

When Oikawa turned fifteen, he didn’t seek out his soul-mate’s name immediately. Sure he was excited to know his soul-mate’s name but he was also really nervous about it. But after gathering the courage to look for it, his stomach dropped when he couldn't find it. Until he turned around and saw elegant writing along his lower back. 

Iwaizumi had always joked to him about getting a tramp stamp just because of his flirty nature towards everyone. Oikawa dreads the moment Iwazumi finds out.

Kageyama Tobio. It was a cute name. And the only name Oikawa thought about. He ponders what they look like, what they were like, if he’ll be a good enough alpha to them. He hoped they will meet soon.

And the universe seemed to be on his side. At the beginning if his final year in junior high. Black hair that Oikawa ached to run his hand through, just to see if it was as silky as it looked. Big blue doe like eyes that sparkled whenever he played, smooth tan skin with rosy red cheeks that darkened whenever someone complimented his skills. Oikawa was smitten the moment he laid eyes on the first year.

Although he wanted to tell the blue eyed first year about their mark, Oikawa wanted to ease Kageyama into it, to get to know the boy. 

Kageyama was simple minded and only had volleyball on the brain, which was fine with the third year seeing as volleyball was an important part of his life. And even though it was annoying to have the first year constantly ask for serving lessons, Oikawa didn’t mind it.

The more Kageyama talked to him, the more those big blue eyes stared at the older Alpha in awe and wonder, the more he got to know what laid deep in that simpler mind, the more Oikawa fell deep. And the more harder it was to tell the truth.

Kageyama did not want a soul-mate. Kageyama did not want him. 

Even if he didn’t know they were soul-mates yet.

And when the brown eyed alpha asked why he didn't want one, Kageyama’s response made him wonder what had made him so against having one.

“ I don't want a soulmate. I think it's stupid. No one is half of someone. You're your own person. You make your own choices in life, you can be with anyone you choose to be with. No one's half of me and I'm not half of someone else. I choose to be by myself and if I ever meet my future soulmate, they'll just have to understand that it's my choice.”

That put Oikawa in a funky mood afterwards. Then the tournaments came along, his knee gave out on him again and that stupid alpha from Shiratorizawa bested him again. 

The stress and negative emotions swirled in him, boiling to the point where he started overworking himself. Then it happened.

Oikawa was so deep in his thoughts, his anger and disappointment with himself that he hadn’t heard Kageyama walk up to him, all bright eyed and hopeful. He didn’t hear the first year ask him about serving lessons and he most definitely didn’t notice as his arms lashed out to hit the first year. 

Until Iwaizumi was gripping at his arm and shouting at him in anger. 

“What the hell shittykawa!? What are you doing trying hitting a first year like that!?”

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts and ignored his best friend as he looked at his soulmate. His sweet, baby faced soulmate stared at him with large scared eyes, his pink lips trembled as he stuttered out an apology before hightailing it out of the gym.

Oikawa knew he messed up his chances now. After being scolded and smacked at by Iwazumi, that’s when he told the green eyed omega the truth. And even showed the mark to prove it.

Iwaizumi of coursed laughed at him before becoming serious and asked why he didn't tell Kageyama. And he gave him his reason.

He wasn't going to force Kageyama to love him, even if they were soulmates. Kageyama was very clear on where he stood with soulmates and Oikawa was going to respect that. Plus after that incident, he was pretty sure he had no chance now.

Iwaizumi just shook his head and called him an idiot.

So Oikawa kept busy but made sure to keep tabs on his soulmate. When and how he presented, his volleyball games. Oikawa was slightly disappointed with how that last game turned out in Kageyama’s third year, with his soulmate, the team, and the coach.  
Soon enough he was halfway done with his final year, staying busy with work, school and volleyball that he didn’t even notice it was Kageyama’s fifteenth birthday until the unfortunate encounter between the rivaling teams. 

Oikawa knew he couldn't evade the inevitable. Kageyama will turn fifteen and he will get the alpha’s name somewhere on his body. Oikawa could only hope Kageyama was still in his junior high mindset and avoid finding his name on him.

As much as Oikawa wanted to be with the omega, he didn’t know how he would take it when he found out about the connection between them. Oikawa avoided Kageyama as much during the dinner before wishing him a happy birthday then spent the next hour building up the courage to send the text.

So in hindsight the brown haired alpha should have been prepared when he opened his front door the next day and firm fist was slammed against his cheek, knocking him to the ground.

“You bastard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to work with Oikawa but hopefully its OK, also I'm thinking about making this into some sort of one shot series or something, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since he presented as a omega, his emotions have been out of tune so Kageyama knew that he overreacted when punching Oikawa but he was just so upset. 

“You knew!?” Kageyama shouted, throwing his shoe at his supposed soulmate. “And you didn't even tell me? Why!?”

Oikawa dodged the footwear being thrown at him as he gave Kageyama a cheery smile and slowly walked over him, arms slightly up as if he was trying to calm down a wild animal. “ Now now Tobio-chan, why don't you calm down. Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean you are the one who said you didn't want a soulmate.”

Oikawa knew he probably shouldn't have said that considering how upset and distraught Kageyama seemed to be. And he was right because as soon as he finished that talking Kageyama froze for a second before letting out a small screech and tackled Oikawa to the ground and started slapping him on the chest. It didn't really hurt and he was thankful because he knew how strong his omega really was.

“So, just because I don't want one doesn't mean I don't want to know who it is.” The blue eyed teen said, before placing his hands on the brunette before muttering something Oikawa couldn't hear.

“What was that Tobio-chan?” Oikawa said trying to look at Kageyama’s face but the omega kept his head bowed, his bangs blocking his face. ‘Huh his hair grew.’

“I said if it was you, I wouldn't have minded.” He said finally looking up with a small blush. Oikawa inwardly melted a bit at the familiar sight before letting out a sigh, closing his eyes and let his head rest against the floor.

“Well how was I supposed to know? You were so adamant about not having a soulmate I didn't want to risk losing you if I had forced this bond on you. You were special to me, you still are. I guess I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make things awkward between us. I didn't want you to stop looking at me looking at me in awe. You're eyes always lit up every time you saw me, like I was the best thing you ever seen and you always sought me out first thing during practice and started chatting away. It made me feel great but it wasn't fair to you, because I knew about our bond and you didn't.”  
Oikawa couldn't stop rambling, it was like his mouth didn't have an off switch.

But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get to know you and ease you into the bond. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But when I found you you didn't want a soulmate, we were already in deep, or rather I was and I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how you would react if I told you. I was so scared you would hate me so I kept it a secret. I'm sorry.” 

Everything was quiet for a few seconds before the alpha felt something drop on his face. Oikawa opened his eye and saw Kageyama’s blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, his nose slightly pink as he sniffed. Kageyama opened his mouth and let out a small shuttered breath before closing it. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up.

“I'm so sorry I put you through that. I’m such an ass, if I had known-” he was cut off by the brunette finger as he sat up, one hand on the side of his head and the other moved to wipe the black haired teen’s tears. The omega relaxed slightly.

“It’s ok, we were young and dumb as my mother would put it. I'm sure you had your reasons for not wanting a soulmate and I was trying to respect your feelings but ended up hurting you and me.”

Kageyama shook his head and nuzzled his alpha’s hand, unable to ignore the feeling it gave. “I was scared about having a soulmate. I'm not...good. I'm not good enough to be a soulmate to anyone. I'm not good up here.” He said pointing to his head. 

Okinawa frowned and looked into his soulmates blue eyes, gently encouraging him to continue.

“My parents aren't my biological parents. I was taken away from my biological mother because she was sick in the head or that's what they told me. My mother grew up with it and when she met my dad, he helped her but you know she still had it and they had me and she was happy until he died. I don't remember him dying but I remember her acting strange. She would be sad and depressed one moment them be busy and talking to herself the next and it went on for awhile until she started hitting me.’’ Kageyama paused and shut his eyes tightly before continuing ” screaming at me that I looked like my dad and she hated it, that I took him away from her. Then she tried to drown me and she would have succeeded if the alpha from next door hadn't broken down our door and stopped her. I guess my screaming alerted him and he came to investigate. After that I was adopted by my biological dad’s good friends and I've been with them since then.”

Oikawa ran his hand through his hair in a soothing manner and stayed silent, his heart clenching tight. 

“I guess I was just afraid of having a soulmate because I didn't want to be like her, I don't want to harm my future kids or my soulmate, I mean I know I won't but I can't help but think about it. I still go to therapy once in awhile when I feel like this and it helps but there's still that fear. I'm so sorry Oikawa.”

Kageyama shook, trying to keep himself from sobbing but the alpha wouldn't have it as he pulled his omega into a tight hug, rubbing his head on top of Kageyama’s head as the younger of the two cried into Oikawa's chest. 

Oikawa didn't know what to think. He can understand Kageyama’s fears but he didn't know how to make him feel better, he can only hope that this moment right here would be the first step in their relationship.

Once Kageyama’s cries reduced to sniffing, Oikawa pushed him away so that they were facing each other. Taking Kageyama’s face with his hands and looking into bright blue eyes, Oikawa's kissed his forehead and spoke.

“I don't know what goes on in that brain of yours but you are good enough, you are good, in fact to me you're great, sure I might get jealous about your volleyball skills but when I look past that I see this gorgeous person, who even though has a tough time socializing and putting his thoughts into words, you're honest, childish, and sensitive and sincere. Even if it can get annoying at times. But I'm here for you, I'm yours and you are mine. And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. And I'm not going anywhere.”

Kageyama just wiped his eyes and gave a snort. “We’re a mess, but we are each other's messes huh?”

“Yea I guess we are. But I am serious. So please, give this a chance, give us a chance...give me a chance.” Oikawa said seriously, quietly adding that last sentence.

Kageyama took a deep breath and looked right into Oikawa's warm yet nervous eyes and smiled lightly. “Okay.”

Oikawa just gave a big sincere smile and pulled his omega to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not one of my best works but let me know what you guys think!


	4. It's totally a chapter now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***UPDATED****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the late update, I hope to get chapter 5 up by tonight as a thank you for all your support and patience with this story!

` Oikawa gave out a long sigh as he stared at his phone with an intense look. Behind him Iwaizumi just shook his head and gave and turned to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

 

“He’s been like this all morning and I'm this close to smacking him.’’ Iwazumi whispered. 

 

Matsukawa snorted and Hanamaki said “I don’t think that’s stopped you before. Have you asked?’’

 

“Yes but he won’t answer me.’’ The brunette omega said before turning back to Oikawa who sat up quickly with a small noise and tapped away on his phone with a soft smile none of them had seen him give before. Curiosity getting the best of him, Hanamaki grabbed the phone and held it out of Oikawa’s reach as the brown eyed alpha growled slightly and reached for it.

 

“Ok, I don’t know who you are but what have you done with Oikawa?’’

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and held out his hand.” OH ha ha ha, very funny Makki-chan now give it back.’’

 

Hanamaki was about to give it back when the phone buzzed. He pulled the phone to him and saw that there was a text.

 

“Ohohoh, ‘Oikawa-san, what time do you want to meet up?’ Who’s the lucky omega?” Hanamaki gave Oikawa his phone back and grinned.

 

Oikawa ignored them as he texted back before looking up with a sheepish smile.” Ah about that, It’s Tobio-chan. We talked and now we are in the process of our courtship.’’ 

 

The trio stared at the brunette in slight shock. Mastukawa spoke up. “But don’t you hate the kid? I mean he’s a gorgeous omega but…’’

 

Oikawa glared at him then blinked before tapping his head. “Oh right you and Makki-chan don’t know. Kageyama’s my soulmate.’’

 

The mated Beta couple looked at each other and then back at Oikawa before looking to Iwaizumi for confirmation. The green eyed omega omega just nodded before turning to Oikawa.

 

“So you finally got the balls to tell Kageyama about the bond?”

 

Oikawa laughed and scratched his cheek in a sheepish manner before wincing at the slight pain. “KInd of. More like he found out and was not happy.’’

 

Iwaizumi snorted “I told you you were an idiot for not telling him.’’

 

Oikawa just tuck hi tongue out at him before returning to his phone with a soft smile. Iwaizumi felt a small pinch in his chest before shaking his head and standing up. “I’ll be back, I’m heading to the bathroom.’’

 

Once he was inside of the restroom, he leaned over the sink and leaned his head against the mirror, his thoughts drifting off as he thought about Oikawa and Kageyama. He was jealous. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it. All around him everyone was finding their soulmate and here he was, just waiting for his to show up out of the blue like it had for his best friend. Oikawa was lucky, he got to meet his soulmate but he chose to keep it a secret from the the blue eyed omega. Sure it ended well for them but if it were Iwazumi he would have told them, to at least let them know and maybe try? Try what? Iwaizumi didn’t know. 

 

The spiky brunette ran a hand across the back of his neck, his fingers running over the bumpy sensation of his soulmate’s name. Kuroo Tetsuro. As corny as it sounds, from the moment he gained that name he’s been in love and devoted to it. Rejecting any and all Alpha attempts of dating, dreaming of what they look like and how their personality were. Iwaizumi didn’t care for appearance, only hoping that when they meet they would treat him with love and respect and equality, not like some of the Alphas at his school who think that omega’s were just pretty little toys. He pitied their soulmates. 

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a heavy weight on his back.

 

“Iwaaa-chan, you’re taking too long, lunch is almost over and Makki-chan ate most of your lunch.’’

 

The shorter of the pair just shrugged off the other and sighed “I wasn’t really hungry so it’s fine.’’

 

Oikawa just wrapped his arms around the omega and leaned his chin on his best friends head. 

 

“You’ll find them soon, Besides, you’re only 18.’’

 

Iwaizumi just sighed again and leaned in. Oikawa was the only Alpha he’d do that with.”Easy for you to say, you already met yours.’’

 

Pulling away from Iwaizumi, he gave him a sincere and determined stare. “Iwa-chan, I know for a fact that this isn’t going to keep you down. It’s only been three years and once you graduate high school, you’ll go to a university and who knows maybe you’ll be roommates with your soulmate. You just gotta be patient. But we both know that brain of yours doesn’t know what that means, all it knows is violence.’’ Oikawa teased.

 

The omega pinched the Alpha hard, causing him to screech and pull away, “I feel bad to Kageyama, he has to deal with your bullshit everyday.’’

 

“Rude Iwa-chan, Whoever your soulmate is, they better have nerves of steel with your hits.’’

 

“Please I would never hit my soulmate, that’s why you’re here.’’ Iwaizumi smirked before leaving the bathroom, leaving his loud best friend behind. He gave a small smile to himself, feeling a bit better. Oikawa was right, It’ll happen when it happens, he just has to be patient.

 

“Iwa-chan, you got that weird creepy smile on your fac-Ack’’ 

 

The omega slammed his fist in Oikawa’s side, effectively shutting up the Alpha.

 

He just hoped his Soulmate wasn’t as annoying as Oikawa. He wouldn’t survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, double update. Its short and kind of off topic, but it helps me so that I can write the plotline and all that jazz.

“What!? Grand King?! You!? What?!’’ Hinata stuttered. Kageyama smacked the orange haired boy in annoyance. “Ouch! Bakageyama. Can you blame me? One of our rivals is your soulmate?’’

 

“Do not make me regret telling you dumb-ass. But yes he is my soulmate.’’

“That’s crazy, but hey at least grand king likes volleyball. OH maybe me, Kenma, you and him can go on double dates and play volleyball, though it’ll take a lot for Kenma to play.’’

 

As Hinata rambled on about the Nekoma setter, Kageyama felt his phone buzz.

 

To: Kageyama Tobio  
From: Oikawa Tooru

 

We can meet up at xx Station and head into town Saturday. Do you have a specific time?

 

To: Oikawa Tooru  
From: Kageyama Tobio

 

No, I’m not picky but I have to be back at a decent time. My parents wouldn’t like it if I stayed out late.

 

Not a minute later, there was another text

 

To: Kageyama Tobio  
From: Oikawa Tooru

 

OK, how about 10 a.m., that way we can go see a movie and have lunch. Or whatever you want.

 

Kageyama smiled slightly and gave a quick reply before putting his phone away. The blue eyed omega didn’t really know what to feel. He was scared that this date would fail and Oikawa would realize how bad of a Soulmate he would be and regret it. But at the same time he knew Oikawa wouldn’t do that. After the whole confrontation with Oikawa the other day, they sat together and just talked about random things, Kageyama laying next to Oikawa as the alpha ran his hands through the omega’s hair, scenting him. Which he forgot to wash off, so when his parents came back from their trip they immediately started interrogating him. He told them almost everything and of course being the overprotective parents they were wanted to meet Oikawa. So he was going to talk to his Alpha about it.

 

“Kaaaaageyama!!’’ Hinata whined. Wincing Kageyama pushed Hinata’s face and glared at him.

“What?’’

“I just wanted to tell you that we have a practice match with Nekoma this week, plus guess what? Kenma’s staying for the weekend. Ah he’s so sweet.’’ the ball of sunshine gushed about his soulmate. Kageyama just smiled softly. Hinata Looked to him “We should all hang out, you know once you get situated with your whole courtship.’’

Kageyama thought about it before nodding. “Yea that actually sounds nice, I can ask Kenma-san tips on setting.’’

“Oh God please don’t do that, you scared him the first time you met him.’’ Hinata stood up and grabbed his bag. “Well I’m going to find Yachi before lunch ends. I need those notes on the reading.’’

Kageyama just watched as Hinata walked away before setting his head in his hand, looking out the window as others around him chatted about random things. He was about to drift off before his phone buzzed. Looking down and read the message before blushing slightly and groaning softly in embarrassment.

 

To: Kageyama Tobio  
From: Oikawa Tooru

I hope you have a wonderful day my love. I’ll text you after classes.

[Image Attachment]

 

The picture was of Oikawa winking and blowing a kiss to the camera. Kageyama just stared, wondering what he should type back when a Chika, a fellow omega with bright grey eyes, took his phone and cooed. “Oh My goodness, Kageyama-kun you have to send a picture back! Here I’ll help you.’’

 

So after a few minutes of trying to get Kageyama to smile in a less creepy way, Chika called in the help of her friends. Which lead to a bunch of giggling (on the girl’s part) and make-up use. Kageyama had to stop them before they started using eye shadow. Simple stuff he could do but Hinata would not let him live it down if he ever saw Kageyama wearing shimmering eye shadow. 

 

“Arugh this is hopeless!’’ Nami, a gorgeous alpha, said pulling her curly locks in frustration. “Honey I’m sorry but taking pictures is not my forte.’’

 

“Well we can ask Yachi-chan, She’s great with the camera. I mean have you seen those posters?’’ Chika said, picking at Kageyama’s head. Kageyama just leaned back in his chair and relaxed. It was nice bonding with other omegas. He had a hard time bonding in his third year in middle school. But as soon as high school hit, Chika came crashing into his life. Literally, she tripped down the stairs and crashed into him as he was running up which ended up with the both of them in the infirmary with minor bruising. After days of apologizing and milk offerings, the two of them slowly became good friends. 

‘Click’ “Perfect’’

Opening his eyes, he saw Yumi, a quiet omega, holding his phone close to her face as she typed something before handing it back to him. “That was a great one. I’m sure your Alpha would like it.’’

Before he could say anything, the teacher came back and everyone moved to get seated for class. He ignored the buzzing as he silenced his phone before turning to the teacher. She was a demon if anyone used their phone during class.

 

\------Aoba Johsai----

 

Oikawa looked at the picture in awe. Kageyama looked like a complete angel. His skin glowed lightly, His eyelashes looked long as they rested against his cheek. His hair tousled messily but it worked for the omega. Oikawa stood up from his desk and started marching to the door.

“OI trashywaka, where are you going?!’’ Iwaizumi shouted, 

“I’m going to see my freaking adorable soulmate!’’

Iwaizumi just shook his head and turned back to his desk and grabbed his book for when class started back up. Although he prayed for Kageyama's sanity, he knew the young omega was in good hand.

Iwaizumi then paused, growled in frustration before chasing after Oikawa. “Damn it, get back here! We got an exam this period!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next time I won't take a long time updating, but its the holidays which we all know means exams and horrible horrible retail work with crazy customers, I wish you guys luck if you got those going on. Until Next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally sorry for tge late update, holidays have been crazy and a bunch of stuff happened and time totally got the best of me. I hope you guys had a great holiday and a great new years!!! Ill definitelyy be updating chapter 7 with in the next few day since im almost done with it and ch 6? I believe of my other story.

Kageyama nerves were frazzled. He had a date with Oikawa in a few hours and he was freaking out. Maybe his heat was near? His stomach stirred even more at the thought. No, wait he had about two weeks on that. Maybe it was the fact he’s going to be alone with an alpha, well not really alone but it was still nerve-wracking enough. 

Opening his closet, he tried to piece together on what he should wear. He sure wasn’t going to wear those gaudy omega clothing he got from his parent’s relatives, but he didn’t want to look like he wasn’t trying at all. He did promise he would try. 

He finally decided on a white shirt, black pants and a blue cardigan. Simple and comfy. As he was putting his outfit on, his skin started to feel itchy before calming down. Kageyama frowned before ignoring it. Once he had on his outfit he grabbed his phone and shot a quick text to Chika asking her on what to do on the date.

As he waited he went downstairs where his parents were yelling at the tv screen, cheering on a team for a basketball tournament. His family was pretty big on sports which is why they were very supportive when he told them he wanted to go pro. 

“Ah Tobio, don’t you look handsome.’’ His mother gushed. “What time will Oikawa-san be here?’’

Sitting next to her, he shuffled until he was practically buried into her side.”Hm around 5, were going to get some dinner and maybe catch a movie.’’

Kageyama’s mother eyebrow lifted up slightly as she petted her son’s head. Normally he wasn’t so touchy-touchy. “Are you ok baby boy?’’

“Just kind of nervous that’s all.’’ 

“Well if he tried anything, you let papa know and I’ll make sure he won't be able to know his lefts from his rights.’’ Kageyama’s dad said. His mother looked at him like he was an idiot before telling him he made no sense. 

She then turned back to Kageyama, her black eyes looking worryingly at him. “If you’re not feeling well, maybe its best if you don’t go.’’ 

Kageyama sat up suddenly “NO!’’ When his mother looked at him with wide eyes he stuttered. “I-I mean, I’m fine I’ probably nervous, I mean it is my soulmate. You were nervous when you met dad right?’’

His mother pursed her lips before nodding. “Yea, Okay baby boy. But promise me if you aren’t feeling well you won’t go.’’

Kageyama nodded before getting off the couch. “I think I’ll take a nap, I think that’ll help.’’

He headed up to his room and sat on his bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand when he saw it flashing.

To:Kageyama Tobio  
From:Chika Kurosaki

Just talk to him about stuff, it’ll fall in place the more you guys relax around each other. And if he tries anything let me know I’ll sick Nami on him, she’s really fond of you!

Kageyama lip twitched upwards a bit before shaking his head slightly and crawled under his sheets. As he tried to get comfortable, the itchy sensation came back. He threw the covers off and huffed before getting up and headed to the bathroom to take a suppressant. Maybe he shouldn’t go. But if he didn’t, it would probably make Oikawa hate him. The male omega groaned and rubbed the side of his head.

He wandered back to his bedroom and crawled into his bed despite the itchiness he was feeling and forced himself to relax. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

\---------------------------------Oikawa------------------------

“But Iwa-chan, what am I going to do?’’ Oikawa wailed on the phone.

“I don’t know, aren’t you the one who’s been on dates?’’ The green eyed omega hissed

“This is different, this is someone I’m destined to spend the rest of my life with and I’d like to give a good impression.’’ The brunette said in a ‘Duh’ type tone. 

‘’I’m sure kageyama is fine with whatever you do, I mean he is pretty simple.’’

“True but whatever I’m going to go get ready and head out to get him. I’ll call you after the date.’’

After saying goodbye, Oikawa hung up and pouted .”What am I going to do?’’  
As he went to get prepared for his date, he thought about what he could do to impress his soulmate. Oikawa smiled as his chest tighten. His soulmate. No matter how many days its been since the omega agreed, it still brought the same reaction every time he thought of the omega. He smiled again, He knew what he was going to do.

Once he finished getting ready, he grabbed his house keys and walked over to the small flower shop that was right around the corner. He wondered what type of flower his little soulmate liked, if he liked flowers at all. Oikawa's shook his head and grabbed a simple bouquet of carnations and paid the lady at front and left. 

He reached his omega’s house a few minutes after the time he said he would originally arrive due to a deep gnawing feeling in his stomach and had to stop a few times to get rid of the feeling. The brunette Alpha walked up to Kageyama’s door and knocked, hoping his soul-mate wouldn’t be too upset.

Oikawa frowned as he knocked again as his nerves came back two times fold. He jumped when he heard a loud bang and fumbling at the door. The door opened slightly and Oikawa dropped the flowers as he reached forward to catch his soul-mate, who fell forward, face red and panting. The Alpha sniffed the air and relaxed a bit as he didn’t smell any signs of heat but tensed back up as Kageyama struggled in his arms. 

“F-feels weird...Let go.’’ He muttered. Oikawa just lifted him and brought him to the living room and set him on the couch, asking him questions as he held his face.

“Tobio-Chan, what’s wrong? What feels weird? You’re not in heat are you?’’ 

The omega just pushed his hands way and rubbed his face before shaking, grabbing and releasing his hair. “Don’t feel well...Don’t know...Mate, need Alpha.’’

Kageyama reached for Oikawa and tried to cuddle against his side before shaking his head and pushing the Alpha away. Oikawa tried to reach for him before pulling away as Kageyama flinched away, slightly hurt. He didn’t know what was going on. Something was wrong his soul-mate and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Tobio, where are your parents?’’ He asked looking around.

“Out visiting a friend.’’ Kageyama said before whining in discomfort. Oikawa then perked up as he took out his phone and dialed Iwaizumi’s number. It ranged a few seconds before a bored voice filtered through the speaker.

“Wow, the date hasn’t even started and you’re already calling, what-’’

“Iwa-chan, I need your help with Tobio-chan. Something’s wrong and-’’

“I’m on my way, send me his address.’’ was all he said before hanging up. It didn’t bother Oikawa as he texted the address and waited, trying to comfort Kageyama without touching him. 

There was a knock at the door about twenty minutes later and Oikawa went to answer it.

“What’s wrong with him?’’ Iwaizumi said as he went to the younger omega and held him. Kageyama immediately relaxed and shifted closer to him. Iwaizumi relaxed before looking back. “Nevermind, I know what’s wrong.’’

Oikawa just looked lost as he saw his soulmate wrapped around his best friend and vice versa, feeling a bit jealous that his best friend was able to calm his soulmate down within seconds. “Well what’s wrong.’’

“Remember back in freshman year when that one omega went into a frenzy because of overwhelming stress, she was a bit of a loner and didn’t really have any other friends, especially omegas. So anyways I found out when an omega gets too overwhelmed with something and doesn’t know how to deal with it, they go into this mode, like a panic attack, where only other omegas can comfort them, since they are kin. It’s like a pack scenting/cuddle session, just without Betas and Alphas. I’m guessing Kageyama doesn’t really know too much about things like this otherwise he would have asked for help from the omega’s from his team to help.’’

Oikawa kind of got what Iwaizumi was saying but he mostly looked to Kageyama, who was content and at peace. He relaxed again and patted his Omega’s head before his hand was slapped away by both Kageyama and Iwaizumi’s hand. He yelped and glared before pouting.

Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama up and they headed for the step. Iwaizumi stopped and turned back as he looked at Oikawa. “You stay down here til we’re done. I have to talk to Kageyama and I can’t trust you to keep your hands to yourself.’’

“Rude Iwa-chan, Rude.’’

The omega just ignored him as he pulled his underclassmen to youngers room. Once they got situated on the bed, Iwaizumi started scenting Kageyama and rubbed his back.

“It’ll be ok, Kageyama. I know you were really nervous about this date. I mean you only just found out about the bond, so I can only imagine how stressful it could be.’’ The green eyed omega said softly. Kageyama just stayed silent as his hands clutched the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt. The older omega could tell the younger was calmer now.

“Have you met your soulmate Iwaizumi-senpai?’’ He asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Hm no I haven’t but I know someday I will, but I’m not pushing it.’’ Iwaizumi grabbed the younger’s hand and placed it on the back of his neck and sighed. “Kuroo Tetsurou.’’

Kageyama paused his tracing and looked at his former upperclassmen. “Kuroo Tetsurou? I know him.’’

“Huh?’’

“I know him. I know who your soulmate is.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if none of that made sense haha. Until next time!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's a short chapter. Among working and finishing up my classes before the next quarter, I'll try to update as much as I can. I think I'll make this a two part story rather than one big story. let me know what you guys think!

‘I know who your soulmate is.’

Iwaizumi stared at his former underclassmen. 

Strong thin fingers traced the name name on the back of his neck as if to retrace it and the blue eyed omega nodded.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, right? Nekoma’s captain. Hinata talks about him when Ken…”

Kageyama’s voice faded out as Iwaizumi finally registered what the omega said. He knows his soulmate. He knows his SOULMATE. 

Iwaizumi was brought out oh his thoughts by a loud whine. 

“Iwaaaa-chan, can I come in now?!’’

Iwaizumi shot off of the bed and yanked open the door, causing the alpha to fall flat on his back. Before his best friend could say anything, the green eyed omega grabbed Oikawa by the shoulders and shook him.

“He knows him, Oikawa! He knows my soulmate!’’

Oikawa looked confused for a second before his eyes lit up and he grabbed onto Iwaizumi in shock before looking back and forth at his mate and his best friend for a few seconds. He grinned and walked over to Kageyama and hesitated before immediately swooped the omega in his arms when Kageyama nodded. 

Rubbing his face in Kageyama’s neck, Oikawa looked up and smiled. “See Iwa-chan, I told you all you had to do was be patient. And look what happened, our cute adorable kouhai is practically setting up your wedding.”

Kageyama blushed lightly as both third years turned their attention to him. “O-oh, yea he’s a third year and captain of the Nekoma team, Hinata calls him rooster head because of his hair.”

Iwaizumi closed in on kageyama and clutched him. “ What’s he like? What does he look like? Is he an Alpha? Oh who cares, tell me more about him.”

Kageyama would have felt tense and ready to flee if it were anyone else, but Iwaizumi was Iwaizumi and from the moment he met the older omega he knew that he wouldn’t do anything to harm him.

“Well I don't know much. I know he’s an Alpha. He's got this weird bed head that black and he's got brown eyes, maybe lighter. Hm I could ask Hinata about him. His soulmate, Kenma-san, is Kuroo-san’s best friend.”

Kageyama moves away from the both of them to grab his phone and started looking through it the pressed it to his ear. “It might be easier to call- Oi Hin-...Well I’m trying to-...No I’m not sick...Well if you’d sto….DUMBASS!!! I need to ask a question.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both snorted at the banter between the two first years. The green eyed omega nervously looked to Kageyama who was muttering into the phone with irked look before blinking in surprise and thanking Hinata and hanging up and looking back to the other two in his room. 

“So Hinata happened to be with Kenma and it looks like I was right. I can ask Hinata for Kuroo-san- oopf.’’ Kageyama was roughly pulled into the older omega’s chest before he could finish. He tensed for a second before relaxing, not really use to all the touching and hugging but not opposed to it.

“..Thank you Kageyama.’’ Iwaizumi said in a soft voice and tighten his arms around the younger omega. Kageyama just rubbed his head under Iwaizumi’s chin and hugged him back. Of course it was short lived as a certain loud Alpha leaned on the both of the omegas and whined.

“No fair, you guys can return each others hugs but not mine.’’ Oikawa huffed. Kageyama just snorted and moved so that he had his arms around his soulmates neck. Which caused the brunette to tense and look at him with happy filled eyes. “Oh I knew you loved me Tobio-chan!!’’

“Nah, I just wanted to shut you up.’’

Iwaizumi snorted into his hand as Oikawa cried out in feign outrage, before he looked out the window and smiled, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. 

“Iwa-chan, you’re smiling weird again-ow, Protect me Tobio-chan- OW Tobio! How could you!’’ Oikawa screeched as he pulled away from both omegas, rubbing both of his sides.

Kageyama shrugged. “Don’t make fun of Iwaizumi-senpai then.’’

Iwaizumi just stuck his tongue at the alpha before petting his kouhai’s head “You should listen to your soulmate, shittykawa.’’

“Rude! Don’t corrupt my Tobio-chan!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize that from what we've seen in the chapters, aoba josai never beat shiratorizawa therefore never made it to Tokyo, therefore they never met nekoma (unless they had training together but we'll probably never know lol). Also I feel like my writing isn't as good as it was (As much as I like writing, I don't have the knack for it.) so if anyone has any advice or wants to be a beta, just let me know in the comments or message me on tumblr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!

If anyone had told Kuroo that he’d meet his soulmate at a young age, and possibly spend the rest of his life with said soulmate with a bunch of kids’ He’d probably just laugh. 

 

‘ _ Hey...Kuroo, your soulmate’s name is Iwaizumi, right?’’ Kenma asked. Kuroo didn’t look up from his cards as he nodded, completely determined not to lose to the tiny orange haired girl in front of him. He could hear Hinata screeching on the phone, probably to that cute grouchy omega.   _

 

_ His eyes then moved to Hinata as he shouts up from his laying position and stared at the phone before moving to whisper in Kenma’s ear. Whatever it was, it had Kenma pause his game with both of his eyebrows slightly raised up. Before he could say anything, Natsu screamed ‘YAHTZEE’!’’  _

 

_ Kuroo snapped his head back to the orange haired girl before looking at the cards in his hands then at the table that was covered in game pieces, paper money, cards and sure enough 6 dices all with 6 dots on each facing upward. Kuroo shook his head and gawked. _

 

_ “I thought we were playing poker!’’ _

 

_ Natsu giggled before saying “Yeah but it was too hard, so when you went to the bathroom, I decided to to switch the game.’’ _

 

_ Kuroo shook his head and slapped his hand on his head and looked at his cards. “What? But I was sooo close to winning. And you didn’t even tell me we switched games, so by default I win Ha!’’ _

 

_ Natsu pouted before sticking her tongue out. “You’re stupid.’’ _

 

_ Kuroo dramatically gasped before standing up. He picked up Natsu and hung her upside down and started tickling her. “I am not stupid, you’re a cheater.’’ _

 

_ Natsu started laughing loudly as she tried calling for her brother for help, who was still talking with Kenma, who was listening on the phone as well. Kuroo stopped what he was doing before flipping Natsu upward and sitting down with Natsu on his lap.  _

 

_ “So what are you two doing over there being secretive, hmm?’’ He said with his finger at his chin, Natsu giggled before copying him. His best friend leaned back as Hinata hung up the phone and looked at him with a shocked look on his face. _

 

_ “Kuroo… I think we know who your soulmate is.’’  _

 

Kuroo didn’t really know what to say at the time except something dumb like cool or neat or whatever. He kind of just blanked out  until Kenma was dragging him off the train when they arrived back to Tokyo. He snapped out of it when Kenma had walked him into a wall. 

 

Rubbing his face, he glared at the fake blonde. “And what was that for?’’

 

Kenma didn’t look up from his phone and shrugged. “You were acting stupid.’’

 

Kuroo pursed his lip before sighing. “So you guys weren’t kidding about the soulmate thing right? Like you guys know them?’’

 

Kenma just nodded before scoffing slightly as his character died and looked at him. “ Apparently he is Kageyama-san’s senpai from middle school. You should ask Shou for their number.’’

 

Kuroo’s stomach had  turned into knots at the suggestion. “Maybe I wil.’’

 

That was almost a month ago.  Every time Kenma went to go visit his Shrimpy Alpha, Kuroo  would always have something come up and not go. Every time the conversation about soulmates would be brought up, he’d change the topic real fast, usually questions that he knew would distract his team or Kenma, His nerves restless He just avoided it all. He really wanted to meet his soulmate but for some reason he couldn’t find the answer for why he was avoiding it like a plague.

 

Until one day, the answer came to him, in the form of his best friend and a handsome Alpha.

 

“Kuroo.’’ Kenma said looking at him, and for once didn’t have his phone or any electronic device in his hand to distract him. He was serious. Kuroo tensed as he looked at the other. He had a nice face but his smile was fake and his eyes were dangerous.

 

Looking Kuroo up and down he made an unimpressed noise. “So you’re him huh?’’

 

Kuroo then sized him up before crossing his arms “And who are you?’’

 

The Alpha tilted his head “No one important. Ko-chan, do you mind?’’

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma with confusion. Kenma just shook his head and handed him his shoes. “I need your help with something, so hurry up.’’

 

Not saying anything, he slipped on his shoes and followed them out of the house. The walk was tense. Whenever Kuroo could feel the hard glare from the brunette, he would look but the other would just turn his head. After a good ten minutes, they finally reached the park he and Kenma would play at as kids. The brunette beamed before quickening his pace towards a group of people. When they arrived at the group Kuroo saw Hinata, the cute blue eyed setter and a new person. He was the same height as the black haired omega. He was a few shades darker than the rest of the group and had spiky brown hair. But what caught Kuroo’s eye was the deep green eyes the male had. Which were staring right at him. Kuroo looked away and towards Kenma who was looking at him as well, in fact everyone was looking at him with anticipation.

 

“Um, did I do something?’’

 

The brunette alpha just tutted before wrapping an arm around the setter. “See you guys, he didn’t even notice.’’

 

The green eyed omega just smacked his arm. “That's because we haven’t introduced ourselves, Don’t make an ass of yourself.’’Kuroo shuddered slightly at the intense tone. the shorter brunette then turned to look at Kuroo with a  nervous look and that's When the black haired alpha put two and two together. He tensed and pulled Kenma off to the side.

 

“Kenma, why?’’ 

 

“Because you’ve been putting this off too long and it’s not fair to either of you. You deserve to be happy ok. I know how much you want your soulmate. So just talk to him....Please.’’ Kenma said nervously but the eye contact between the two  remained strong. Kuroo sighed before  nodding. There wasn't anything he wouldn’t do for his best friend and if it meant talking to his soulmate then so be it. Now don’t get him wrong, he really wants his soulmate, more than anything but for him it wasn't the right time. 

 

Kuroo and Kenma walked back to the group and Kuroo stuck out his hand to the green eyed omega. “ i’m sorry about earlier, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.’’

 

The omega looked at his hand and hesitantly but firmly shook his hand. Kuroo noticed how despite the callouses, his hand was soft. 

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime’’ He said and they both just stared at each other.  Kuroo had heard stories from his mother that when you first meet your soulmate it was like  the only two people in the world were you and your soulmate. And as corny it had sounded to Kuroo as a kid, he can’t help but think it was true at this very moment.

 

Iwaizumi’s face twisted before he sneezed and Kuroo let his hand go to grab a tissue he normally kept in his pocket whenever Kenma was sick. He held it out for him and that's when he noticed they were by themselves. He looked back to Iwaizumi to ask where the others were when he saw the look on the omega’s face. It was desolate 

 

“Hey. What’s wrong?’’

  
“Do you not want me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all in honesty i think im going to change to title of this story because my orignial plot matched the title but this story plot doesnt haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I, back again with the late and unrevised chapters lol Happy Birthday Stellar!!!!

Blue eyes glanced back at the newly met soulmates as they walked further away. Upon seeing Iwaizumi looking up at Kuroo, eyebrows pinched together and his face in the usual grumpy, Kageyama couldn’t help but want to go back and smooth out his face in a comforting manner but he help back his urge. His ex-teammate deserved to have his questions answered. He still couldn’t help but worry.He turned his head to his own soulmate and couldn’t help but feel slightly irritated considering his situation was kind of similar to Iwaizumi’s.

Brown eyes flickered over to him and Oikawa snorted. “Tobio-chan, what’s wrong with your face?”

“Aren’t you worried about him?”

Oikawa smiles softly before wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s shoulder. The omega tensed for a second before relaxing slightly, even though they had been going out for a few weeks, Kageyama still was a bit nervous when it came to physical contact. 

“Iwaizumi will be fine, I trust his decisions and some part of me feels like he’s doing the right thing right now.” 

Iwaizumi was usually always right, making Oikawa look like a fool most of the time but his mate didn’t need to know that at the moment.

Kageyama nodded. “Kuroo kind of reminds me of you?”

Oikawa frowned slightly, not really liking how his mate was comparing him to the messy haired Alpha. “How so?”

“You both suck at this soulmate thing.” The noirette smirked slightly before walking up a few steps in front of brunette, snorting inwardly at the childish whine. 

——————————————————————

Kuroo gripped his pant leg tightly before releasing it to rub the back of his neck nervously. The green eyed shorty in front of him, staring at him intensely as he waited for an answer, an answer he still did not know.

Reaching forward slowly, he grasped Iwaizumi’s hand and pulled them over to sit on a bench. Staring at their intertwined hands, Kuroo’s thumb dragged over the smooth skin, studying the different shades their skin tones were. Considering Miyagi was more in the countryside, he wasn’t all that surprised the omega’s skin was darker, but nonetheless beautiful. 

“I… actually have no reason to treat you like that. I should have came the second I heard about you, but I didn’t. I’m sorry, It was wrong and cowardly of me. And whether or not you forgive me, I swear I’ll make it up to you, however you want.”

Looking up, Iwaizumi had an annoyed look on his face that screamed ‘I’m so done’.

“Look, don’t get me wrong, you owned up to your mistakes and I forgive you. And trust me you’ll be making it up ten times fold, but is this some kind of new thing people are doing to their soulmates because this is like the third time I had to deal with this. You’re lucky you didn’t make me wait three years like my idiot best friend did to his soulmate otherwise I’d beat the shit out of you.’’ He said, giving a twisted smile that Kuroo thought was cute in a scary way, but it suited him. 

The Alpha nodded “And obviously we have things we need to talk about but I’d like to start over if that’s ok?” 

He kind of trailed off slightly, nervously looking at the brunette. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Stop acting like that, I already forgave you but if you do that again, I’ll serious I will beat you.” 

Kuroo smiled before standing up, pulling the other up and walking toward the shops near by. “ I don’t know about you but I hungry. Wanna eat?”

“ I kinda ate before we got here…. but yea I could eat.”

Kuroo grinned happily. At least he didn’t have a picky eater for a soulmate because other than Kenma, volleyball and a few other things, food was life. 

Tugging Iwaizumi closer, they walked in peaceful silence until they reached a small dinner. Kuroo waved to the salt and pepper haired waitress before sitting down across from Iwaizumi. “She’s in my mother’s Mahjong group and neighbor.”

Before he could say anything else, the waitress came over. “Ahh Tetsu, what a pleasant surprise! Who’s this lovely being?!”

Kuroo could already feel the migraine that will be bestowed upon him when his mother finds out, but nonetheless he answers honestly.

“Hey auntie, this is my soulmate, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi blushed and gave a small wave.

Cheery brown eyes widen before a huge smile creeped onto her face. “Oooh how exciting! Your mama will be so happy! I promise I won’t say anything because between me and you, she’d kill us both if she found out I knew before here.”

The rooster haired male smiled “Sounds about right.” He turned to Iwaizumi “She’d love you though.” 

Iwaizumi’s blush reappeared before ducking his face behind the menu. Kuroo shared a look with his neighbor before she chuckled and walked off, promising to return for their order.

Pulling the menu away, he gave a sly smile at the glare given to him. “You better get use to this because I’m a flirty one.”

Iwaizumi snorted before leaning over and looked at him with hooded eyes. In a low, alluring voice, he said

“Trust me, I can handle you pretty boy.”

Iwaizumi then plucked the menu out of his hand and continued looking as if nothing. Kuroo was sure his face was red as he tried not to blush, feeling as though the universe was laughing at him but also thanking them for blessing him with Iwaizumi. 

They ordered their food, ate and made conversation, occasionally throwing flirty remarks at each other, a unspoken contest to see who can make who flush in embarrassment the most. Soon they realized it was getting late. After paying, they walked back towards the park where Iwaizumi said everyone was waiting.

Iwaizumi and him walked shoulder to shoulder, feeling content with the progress they’ve made that set the path to their future.

When they reached the park, they could hear the squabbling between Kageyama and Oikawa. They stopped when the pair reached them.

“Ah Iwa-chan, Kuroo you’re back.” Oikawa said. Kuroo could feel the slight animosity when he said his name. Kageyama looked at Iwaizumi with curiosity in his eyes. The older omega smiled and nodded, causing the youngest of the group to relax. 

“Kuroo-san, Kenma-san asked me to tell you to not to bother him this weekend, something about spending alone time with Hinata without a sulking dummy ruining it.” Kageyama said.

Kuroo frowned slightly, he did not sulk. 

The group headed over to the train station when Iwaizumi stopped to use the bathroom, leaving him with the ‘royal’ couple as Hinata dubbed them. 

Kageyama stares at him and normally Kuroo would send a flirty smile if it weren’t for the fact that his Alpha was right next to him and he was giving the same threatening stare. 

“Kuroo-san, if you hurt Iwaizumi-san, just remember that I know literally hundreds of moves that can land you in the hospital.” The youngest of the group said in an icy calm voice. Even Oikawa nervously looked at him and the threat wasn’t even made at the brunette. 

Kuroo almost cried in relief when Iwaizumi walked out of the restrooms. Making sure that the green eyed omega was in between him and the threatening couple, they conversed until the train arrived, well him and Iwaizumi, Oikawa would throw in his two cents if the topic was interesting enough to stop him from trying to put the mack on the noirette who unfortunately didn’t get what his Alpha was trying to do and asked if he was constipated.

Iwaizumi and Kuroo stood in front of each other as the train was coming to a complete stop, staring at each other.

“I really am sorry, and I was serious. I will make it up to you and if you’re willing to give me the chance, I’d like to be with you.” He said awkwardly. Iwaizumi blushed before nodding. They made a few gestures before settling on a hug, which was interrupted by a loud obnoxious yell.

“Iwa-chan, hurry up!”

Cursing under his breath, the green eyed beauty waved before getting in the train. Kuroo waited until they were out of sight before turning to walk home. About halfway there, he smacked his forehead.

“I forgot to get his number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. So how’s everyone? I honestly kinda forgot the plot I was writing for this story and ended up making up a whole new one so it’s going to get wild in a few chapters. I should have a few more chapters by next week as to make up for the months of no updates. Stay fresh y’all


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gess who's back from the dead lol. Anyways heads up there's some heavy stuff in this chapter so prepare the feels. With everything going all happy with everyone finding their soulmate and junk, I gotta be the one to angst it up a bit lol so I brought back Kageyama's mom that was mentioned in ch. 3. Two birds one stone. Also I've been watching Grey's Anatomy so my feeings are on the run lol.

“Tobio, baby? Do you have everything you need? ” His mother shouted from down the hall.

Kageyama just called out a simple yes as he zipped up his gym bag. They were only going to be gone for three days but knowing how the last few year have been, it might be cut short. It was his annual trip to visit his mother. He tried calling her throughout the year but it didn’t really last as something usually came up, her therapy session or her episodes and her doctors told him that she didn’t care much for writing, a characteristic he totally got from her as he, too, didn’t care for writing either.

He loved his parents, appreciated them for taking care of him and loving him but he missed his mom, even if she didn’t remember him or flipped out anytime she saw him during his visits. Visits became less frequent as he grew up, the doctors and himself agreeing that a few visits each year would be best as to not stress the both of them. He just hopes this visit his a decent one.

His thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell ranged. He left his room and as he walked down the stairs, He heard talking before he heard Rei, his mother curse and growl.

“What’s this Aobajōsai trash doing in my house?’’ She snarled. Kageyama jumped the last three steps and turned the corner to see Oikawa with his hands up in a defensive way as his dad was trying to calm his wife down while trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't be so salty, hunny.''

“Mom, please be nice.’’ He said, gently pushing himself under her arm and kissing her cheek. She relaxed and hugged him before glaring at the Brunette donned in the White and teal tracksuit.

“Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?’’

“I wanted to see you before you left.’’ He said, sulking slightly. He was hoping to spend a bit of time with his omega but instead got a face full of a snarky beta, who he assumed was his soulmate’s adopted mom. Kageyama pulled from his mother’s arm and walked to stand next to Oikawa, taking his hand. 

“Sorry about mom, she’s full on Karasuno and hates all competition.’’ he said, unconsciously leaning against his alpha.  
Oikawa would have returned the motion if he didn't have now two beta’s glaring at him.  
\-------------------

Seeing her soft oval face and blank grey eyes made his chest hurt slightly. He had pictures of her but it wasn’t the same as seeing her in person. The slight rose scent almost made him shuffle closer.

When they arrived at the institution, the doctor had a look on his face as he saw them signing in and came over with a sense of urgency. Kageyama expected the worse when he noticed the slight smile on the usually stoic face. 

“Ah, Kageyama-san, I’ve been meaning to call you for an update. I believe you’ll be happy to know she’s been asking for you these past few days.’’

Kageyama brain stopped for a second before he made his way to his mother’s room before hesitating. The doctor was right behind him and he opened the door and gently pushed the young omega in. 

“Yayi?’’ The doctor called out softly the beta. The blank grey eyes landed on him and Kageyama became nervous as they continued to stay blank. Maybe he got a bit too hopeful.

He was about to turn when the grey eyes blinked as they came alive and inspected him closer. She looked away confused then looked back with a look of wonder. Kageyama stepped closer and bowed his head. He heard mumbling coming from her and could only make out a few words. 

“No, not him....That’s not him… Blue eyes...baby…’’

“Mom?’’ 

She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts and tilted her head and had an affectionate look on her face. So he tried again, feeling a bit braver.’’ Momma?’’

“Tobio, my baby. Look at how big you gotten.’’ She said lovingly as she held her arms open. Kageyama felt tears form in his eyes as he practically ran straight into her arm. Rubbing his forehead against her neck, he could feel her taking a deep breath, taking in his scent, just like she use to do when he was younger. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that before his mother looked up and happily greeted her old friends. He knew they were a bit tense especially with the events that lead to him being adopted by them but they told him that as long as he was happy and understood this wouldn’t be an easy road to take, they were ok with it.

“Yayi! So good to see you! How are you?’’ Rei said as she sat next to Kageyama, placing her hand on his back in a supporting manner. Kageyama could hear her answer but he wasn’t really paying attention to what she was saying. All he could hear was her heartbeat and the soothing lull of her voice vibrating in his ear. 

He missed her.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, talking and laughing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His mother was in good place and that's all he wanted. Even if it was for a short while. That means things would get better from there right? 

They avoided talking about the past and soulmates. Talking about her activites and the people Kageyama’s mother met while staying here or Kageyama’s volleyball team or school. Yayi immediately was infatuated with Kageyama’s stories about Karasuno and said she wanted to see one of his games soon which brought a smile to his face. Yayi cooed and rubbed her chin to his head.

After a few hours, the doctor came in and said that visiting hours were over. Kageyama left feeling lighter than ever and even talked to his parents for most of the car ride to their hotel. He even called Oikawa first and spoke with such a voice that it must have shocked his Alpha as he was quiet and listened when normally it was the opposite. And he even fell asleep faster and easier than he normally would. He really felt that things were finally turning.  
\----------------------------------

Kageyama legs bounced as his parents drove to the Institute and was pretty much out of the car before his dad could finish parking. Running in, he signed in at the front desk and went straight to his mother’s room. The door was closed which through the blue eyed omega since he know the doors were supposed to be open for the safety of the patients. So he just assumed she wasn’t in and walked in to wait for her return. Only for him to walk into her screaming and snapping at the nurses as they tried to restrain her. Her Short black hair sticking everywhere as her grey eyes glared a everything in sight.

“Get off of ME! I’ll have you all- I said let go!!’’ she screeched, smacking at a blonde beta as he tried to put a foamed covered cuff on her but unable to as she once again slipped from his grasp.

“Momma?’’ Kageyama said. The room seem to tense as the young omega literally felt the room drop a few degrees as those stormy grey eyes turned on him.

“You! You little bastard, Why are you here? You should be dead. You killed my soulmate and because of you I had the unfortunate luck of having to take care of a disgrace. It should have been you! I don’t want to see you, get out, get OUT! GET OUT-’’

Kageyama could only look at the anger in the once kind eyes, the harsh words became fuzzy as painful snips of past memories came back to him. It was going so well. 

A shatter brought him out of his thoughts as a vase smashed against the wall next to him and he barely flinched as pieces of ceramic scraped his face. Thick arms wrapped around his waist as he was yanked from the room and crushed to a chest.

He barely registered the doctor explaining the situation as his father hugged him to his chest, pressing kisses to his forehead. His mother, Rei, could only coddle him, checking his scratches and release calming pheromones. Which weren’t much since she was only beta and betas tend to have neutral scents.

His father pulled him to the car and climbed in back with him, Patting his back and whispering calm words to him. Something he use to do when he had nightmares the first few month of living with them. 

He pulled away and stared blankly out the window as trees passed by in a blur. It had all been going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I promise smut within these next few chapters, will you forgive me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta hit y’all with that double update. 
> 
> ‘Thoughts’  
> “Memories (bolded)”  
> “Talking”

_‘It was going so well._ ’

“Tobio? Baby? Please come out…’’

“ **You little Bastard**!’’

‘ _IT was going so_ ______Well.’’

“...I don’t know what to do Nagato…’’

“ **It should have been you! You should have -’’**

Blank blue eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the recent memories of his mother words towards him. He suppose that this visit was better than the last few years. He actually got to hold and be held by his mother. Though the last few years hadn’t been so violent. He lightly rubbed the scabbed scratches on his cheek and sighed before sitting up his messy bed.

After they arrived home, he pretty much stayed holed up in his room for a few days. Only really leaving to use the bathroom or the one time to grab a few water bottles in case he got thirsty. He didn’t want to see anyone, especially his parents, a bit embarrassed that he got his hopes up just to have the universe slap him with the cold hard truth.

His mother may never get better and he was not ok with that.

When he was held by his mother, all he could think about was the past. Him, his momma and his Papa cuddling on the couch, watching a movie or two and just being together. His mother's rosey smell and his papa’s earthy one surrounding him in a comforting way. He misses that.

Standing up, he decided that three days was good enough to spend in self pity and went to take a shower. Shuffling to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. It didn’t take long and he stripped before jumping in. He felt kind of numb as the scalding hot water dripped on to his back but he liked the pressure it gave. He quickly washed himself and stepped out. He then stood in front of the fogged mirror and stared. He liked to think he took after his mom, with the facial features but anyone who saw him and a picture of his papa would know he definitely took after him. Blue eyes, firm nose, same forehead.

Kageyama shook his head and grabbed his toothbrush and went to brush his teeth. After than he went to his room and put on some undergarments, a pair of sweats and a hoodie. He grabbed his phone and waited for it to turn on.

He walked downstairs and sat on the kitchen counter, taking the sticky note off the fridge and read it.

‘Tobio, we had to leave for work. We left money in case you got hungry. We’ll be home later tonight. Please call or text us if you need anything. We love you very much Tobio. Signed Mom’’

His phone buzzed multiple times, never getting past a full buzz before a new notification came. He saw texts from Hinata and Oikawa and Chika and even one from Kunimi. He went to his messages and texted both his parents before texting Kunimi, Chika and Hinata that he was fine. Lastly he looked at Oikawa’s messages.

‘How was your visit?’

‘When are you coming back?’

‘Is everything ok? I haven’t heard anything since Last night.’

‘Tobio-chan, Please answer me. I’ve been calling you. I really worried.’

And messages were frantic after that. Kageyama felt guilty that he turned off his phone. Looking at the time, he figured that school might be out so he pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. The phone didn't even ring one full time before Oikawa answered.

“Tobio-chan! Are you ok? Where are you?’’ He asked frantically, adding on to his guilt.

‘’ ‘m fine...Are you out of class? I’m sorry if you’re not.’’ the omega worried.

He heard Oikawa sigh in relief before easing his worries, saying he was on his way to practice. Kageyama was quiet for a minutes, just listening to his soulmates voice. His stomach tightened. HE needed to see him.

“Can you meet me at the park soon?’’ He asked all of a sudden, then worried that he overstepped his boundaries. Practice was important to both of them.

Oikawa was quiet for a second before saying “Yes, his everything ok?’’

“I..I Just really want to see you.’’’ Kageyama mumbled, blushing slightly. ‘’Are you able to?’’

“Y-YES! Ahem I mean yes of course. I'll see you in fifteen?’’

Kageyama agreed and they hung up. He quickly texted his parents again that he was heading to the park to get some fresh air before grabbing the cash his parents left, slipped on some shoes and left.

It didn’t take long for him to get to the park since it was just down the road. So he just sat on the bench near the pond and stared at his reflection, thinking about what he was going to do for dinner when he heard feet coming in hot. He looked up and saw Oikawa booking it straight towards him before sliding to a stop in front of him. He crouched over, trying to catch his breath. Brown eyes looked over before looking straight into blue eyes. Then looked at his face again. The Alpha jerked up and came closer and placed his hands on the omega’s face. Fingers running along the scratches.

“What happened?’’ Oikawa ask, a slight growl in his voice as looked over his soulmate again, looking for more possible injuries. Kageyama shivered slightly.

Suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. He pulled away and stared at Oikawa.

“I’m sorry about these past few days. My, uh visit with my mother didn’t end well.’’ He said nervously. He saw the crestfallen look on his soulmates face.

“Your mother did this?’’ Oikawa closed his eyes as he tried press down on the growing anger forming in his chest.

Kageyama didn’t say anything before shyly looking down “ But that's not why I asked you to come here. I-I uh.’’ Great now his emotions really are getting the best of him. His body screamed to touch the Alpha in front of him, that his Alpha will calm him. So he did just that.

Oikawa tensed a bit as calloused hands suddenly placed themselves on each side his cheeks. His eyes opened just as lips pressed against his. The Alpha froze for a second before pulling back quickly, causing the younger of the two to jerk his head back in shock.

Kageyama knew he really crossed boundaries. That was their first kiss and he took it without asking if it was ok.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-“ he was cut off as lips harshly pressed against him. Muscular arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. Oikawa pressed kiss after kiss before placing his forehead against Kageyama’s.

“Don’t ever apologize. I was just shocked that’s all.”

Kageyama just nodded before looking down at Oikawa’s then back to his eyes. “Kiss me.”

The alpha didn’t need to be told twice as he pressed his lips against his Kageyama’s. The younger of the two sighed deeply as he gripped the the sleeves of the teal and white jacket. Oikawa brought one of his hands to The back of Kageyama’s head and kissed him deeply, his tongue shyly running along his lower lip.

Kageyama gasped lightly as something wet pressed against his lip, allowing the brunette to slip his tongue in slightly. Kageyama made a small noise as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, his mouth opening wider. He couldn’t describe it, what he felt when he kissed Oikawa in that moment. It was like walking on clouds, feeling light but it also felt like a tidal wave crashing into him, taking him off his feet.

Oikawa’s other hand drifted up and under Kageyama’s hoodie, allowing him to trace the bare skin. The blue eyed male moaned softly, taking in the slow sensual touch of his soulmate.

Oikawa pulled away and stared at his beautiful kouhai’s face before laying another kiss on the already bruising lips. He had to stop before they did something they might regret doing so soon. He pressed a kiss against kageyama’s neck before removing his hand from under the hoodie but kept the omega close. He felt his chest swell with pride as he looked at his soulmates face.

Kageyama looked completely content and in bliss. Lips wet and red, flushed from the neck to his cheeks. His eyes twinkled as they blinked slowly to stare up at him with a dreamy look, clouded. Kageyama closed his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss Oikawa’s throat, causing the Alpha growl.

“Thank you, Oikawa, you made me feel better then I had felt all week.” He said quietly, pressing his face against Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa just pressed a kiss to his head.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes, allowing their fast beating hearts to calm down. Kageyama lifted his head after a while and looked at him curiously.

“Where’s your soulmark?”

Oikawa lips twitched upwards before he pulled away and turned, lifting the jacket and shirt up as Kageyama read his name along his lower back. The black haired male traced his fingers lightly, not noticing the Alpha shiver. He retracted his fingers before looking up at Oikawa’s blushing face. Kageyama then blushed when he noticed the curious look before looking around. The park wasn’t too busy as high schoolers get out earlier than elementary or junior high does. Kageyama grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him into the trees behind the bench, shielding them from unwanted eyes.

When he felt less nervous he turned to Oikawa and took a deep breath. He grabbed the hem of his hoodie and the waistband of his sweats and began to pull when Oikawa’s hands shot out to stop him.

“You don’t have to, since yours is more private.”

Kageyama shook his head and looked at him with a determined stare. Oikawa then removed his hands and the noirette continued, stopping before he showed more skin than necessary, he looked off to the side. It was silent for a few seconds before he heard Oikawa shuffle closer. Mimicking his earlier actions, the brunette traced his name before dropping to his knees. Kageyama looked at him in confusion when Oikawa grabbed him by the hips and pressed his lips against the mark. Kageyama gasped as sparks erupted.

The kisses then turned into something more as Oikawa sucked on his hip, around the mark, nipping here and there, causing Kageyama to cry out. It really was a sensitive area for him, even before the mark appeared there.

After a few minutes Oikawa pulled away to look at his handy work. Deep red marks were littered among Kageyama’s tan hip and lower stomach, around the mark. He couldn’t help it. It was too early to mark him completely so he did the next best thing in his books.

He got up and kissed his soulmate’s lips before looking into shy blue eyes.

Kageyama was about to say something when a loud growl was heard. Kageyama flushed as his stomach growled again, before apologizing.

Oikawa just laughed before grabbing his mates hand and pulled him towards the exit of the park, promising food. The omega then started to chuckle lightly.

“What’s so funny Tobio-chan?”

“If your mark is on your lower back and it’s my name, does that mean I own your ass?”

The blue eyed omega took off as his Alpha chased after him with harmless threats thrown his way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promise some action but I’m getting to that so hopefully this kinda keeps you on your toes :^)


End file.
